The Scarlet Ibis
by xsuitcaseofmemoriesx
Summary: Finn reads a story in English class that finds him frustrated and contemplating life. Takes place around Showmance era. Finn/Rachel. Oneshot.


A/N: I wrote this way back in… November, when we read the short story _The Scarlet Ibis_ in English. It infuriated the crap out of me, and as we were discussing it, I couldn't help but think of Finn and Rachel. I try my best to sum up the story, but if you haven't read it before and want to read it for more backstory, Google is your best friend! Also, I'm trying to work on updating my other story Honey & Wheat soon. Enjoy, review, etc. :)

…

_I'm not afraid to be called a loser because I can accept that that's what I am. But I _am_ afraid to turn my back on something that made me happy for the first time in my sorry life._

Finn Hudson wasn't one to be involved in English class discussions, let alone read the stories. As a jock, he was expected to insert a few humorous comments, and otherwise appear bored. But this English class, he struggled to keep his mouth shut, squeezing his hand into a fist so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palm. Last night, he had no football practice, Quinn had some church event, and his vast collection of video games had begun to bore him, so he decided to crack open the obese literature textbook and attempt to read the night's assignment.

_The Scarlet Ibis_, the story was called. What the hell an ibis was, Finn had no idea, though he doubted most sophomores at WMHS knew. _Rachel Berry probably knows. She's super smart and always uses these words I've never heard of_. He quickly pushed the thought of the petite but loud girl aside. He had to stop thinking about Glee club all the time.

The first paragraph stumped him to no end. What was an _ironweed,_ a _phlox_? He was pretty sure Dr. Seuss had made up the last one. But with the help of his mom, a few hours at the kitchen table, and some Toll House ready-bake cookies, he had a semi-understanding of the story. And all he could feel was anger. He had never felt so passionate about some silly story in his life. Basically, a boy named Brother (who names their kid _Brother_?) had a younger brother named Doodle, who was sick and weak all his life. Brother constantly pushed Doodle to learn how to stand, then walk, because he was embarrassed to have a brother who was a cripple. Then that ibis thing, a bird, dies in their backyard, and Brother does all these other mean things to Doodle. In the end, the two are running in a rainstorm and Brother, being angry and immature and selfish, leaves Doodle behind when he falls. Doodle cries, _Brother, don't leave me! _but Brother leaves him there. And when he finally comes back for Doodle, he's dead.

Finn didn't understand how someone could be so selfish, so cruel, to just leave their brother like that. To die in the rain. Finn was positive that if he had a little brother, he would bug him now and then and maybe tell him scary stories that weren't true, but he wouldn't let his brother die. He knew that lives were too precious. And he hoped that when his dad had died in the war 15 years before, it was bravely, and not because someone douchebag had left him in the rain.

So, as he sat in his English class the next day, he thought about how he'd really like to take down that Brother kid.

"Good morning, class! Thoughts on _The Scarlet Ibis_?" Mrs. Fredrikson said. Mrs. Fredrikson was super nice, and Finn could just imagine that every day when she went home, she made her kids homemade cookies and listened to 80's pop. She was just that type.

Rachel Berry, seated in the front row, raised her hand quickly, stretching her tiny arm as if it could reach the ceiling, wiggling her fingers rapidly. Today she had on a plaid skirt and gaudy purple argyle socks. It was cute, Finn had to admit.

"Mrs. Fredrikson? I did additional research to enhance my understanding of this, in my opinion, exasperating piece." Rachel stood up in front of the room, smoothed down her skirt, and clasped her hands tightly together. "I discovered that the scarlet ibis is a fragile, exotic bird found in South America and is, in fact, the national bird of Trinidad. It thrives in warm, temperate climates, so it was out of place in the American setting of the story. It is scarlet except for its wings, which have black tips. The bird is born black and white, and its plumage becomes the deep red color from the red crabs it ingests."

"We get the point, Berry."

"I'm not finished, Karofsky. What I found most interesting is that, while the bird lives an average of 15 years in the wild, it lives _longer_ in captivity. But, unfortunately, it pays the price of its gorgeous red plumage, which, when in captivity, turns a dull pink. And that is all."

It was actually quite interesting, not that Finn would admit it.

"Thank you for the fascinating information, Rachel! And this actually goes quite well with what I was going to say to the class. Can anyone make the connection?"

Finn tentatively raised his hand. "Well, I think the ibis was supposed to... represent Doodle, if you know what I mean?" Kurofsky furrowed his brow when he realized that Finn wasn't going to be cracking a joke. "The ibis is happier out in the wild, even though it has a shorter life. And Doodle... Brother was a real douch- I mean, jerk to him, but there were still all of these happy moments where they picked flowers, or rowed boats, and stuff. Doodle experienced all this stuff that he never would have if he was trapped inside, just... _existing_. Not really living. But then, he wouldn't have fell in the rain and died. There's always a price to pay."

Most of the class appeared stunned by Finn's sudden analytical input. "Wow, Finn. That is exactly what I was trying to say." Mrs. Fredrikson gave him a heartwarming smile.

The bell rang shortly after. As Finn closed his notebook and swung his backpack around his shoulder, he felt something click. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but this story had some... meaning to him. And he was going to figure it out. He decided that he would try to speak a little more often in English, because his brain felt a lot less foggy.

"That was awesome in there, Finn." Finn swiveled his body to see Rachel, clutching her hot pink binder tightly to her chest. "I never would have expected something like that out of you. N-not that I'm underestimating you! You just don't seem to have much of an opinion in English, most of the time." She studied her shiny flats.

Finn started walking slowly down the hallway, and Rachel followed. "That's 'cause I usually don't. But I don't know, this story... meant something to me. It's weird."

"You'll know in time." Rachel smiled, soft brown eyes crinkling. "See you in Glee, Finn! I've been researching appropriate songs for our provocative _sex _number for Friday's assembly." She winked and began to hum a showtune in that angelic voice of hers, quickening her pace so that all he could see was her cute plaid butt.

_An exotic, fragile bird. It didn't belong in their world. Just like Doodle didn't belong in Brother's._

Rachel was Finn's scarlet ibis.


End file.
